


Rose Bride

by terajk



Category: Ranma 1/2, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dress Up, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma and Akane dressed as Utena and Anthy from Revolutionary Girl Utena. For my "dressup" square for kink_bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/gifts).



                                        

 

Transcript:

Ranma in female form dressed as Utena Tenjou; Akane dressed as Anthy Himemiya. Ranma is on one knee and kissing Akane's hand, while Akane stands upright.


End file.
